


спокойной ночи, ваше высочество

by lliquid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aristocracy, F/F, Romance, fanatasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lliquid/pseuds/lliquid
Summary: немолодая королева, волнующаяся о возможном плохом будущем для своего королевства, вызывает свою вернейшую подданную, работавшую на нее многие годы, чтобы поделиться с ней своими опасениями и сделать кое-что большее.
Relationships: королева/ее рыцарка
Kudos: 1





	спокойной ночи, ваше высочество

высокая крепкая женщина быстрым уверенным шагом проходит по огромным величественным залам старинного дворца.   
‒ ее величество вызывала меня к себе, ‒смотрит спокойно и серьезно, точно в глаза каждому из стражников, охраняющих покои королевы. они кивают, давая генералессе пространство. она мягко постукивает по высокой резной двери.   
‒ войдите, ‒ раздается по ту сторону бархатный женский голос.   
женщина открывает двери и входит. ее глазам предстает богатое убранство королевской комнаты, в большинстве своем, скрытой тьмой. правительница сидит на небольшом диванчике с позолоченным каркасом и шелковыми темно-зелеными подушками, с бокалом дорогого заграничного вина. возле своей хозяйки на полу спит ее доберман. на рядом стоящем столике из темного дерева стоит бутылка из-под того же вина, небольшой подсвечник и красивый букет цветов. женщина на миг задерживает свой взгляд на нем ‒ она не уверена, что это за цветы ‒ и низко кланяется. затем встает прямо, выправив плечи, говорит:  
‒ подготовка к экспедиции на север почти закончена. я назначила капитанов, остальное за адмиралом. я-   
‒ ты давно работаешь со мной, нет нужды. уже поздно, я узнаю все завра.   
женщина кивает, собираясь уходить.   
‒ не хочешь остаться? ‒ королева слабо улыбается, замечая недоумение в глазах подданной. ‒ ты много работала последний месяц. я ценю твою работу, так что не надо загонять себя так сильно, ‒ она кладет руку на место рядом собой, приглашая сесть рядом, ‒ хочу обсудить с тобой кое-что еще.   
генералесса тихо вздыхает, вставая со своего места, присаживаясь возле нее. женщина по-доброму усмехается, замечая легкую напряженность рыцарки.   
‒ извини за этот беспорядок. я не должна позволять остальным видеть меня такой, ‒ она извиняется, но ясно, что вовсе не сожалеет. она делает глоток вина, кладет на столик и улыбается. ‒ будешь?  
‒ нет, спасибо, ваше величество.   
за окном раскатился гром.   
‒ боги в этом году, кажется, совсем разгневаны. ждать несчастья нам всем...   
‒ об этом я и хотела поговорить с тобой, ‒ вновь берет бокал и отпивает. ‒ ходят слухи, что рядом со столицей живет ведьма.   
‒ стоит ли ей доверять?   
‒ если это означает, что моя страна не будет разрушена, думаю, стоит. я не могу позволить этому произойти, даже если это воля тех, кто на небесах.   
‒ хорошо, я найду ее для вас.   
комната погрузилась в тишину. проснулся доберман, сонно обошел резной столик и сел возле генералессы, положив голову ей на бедро. она мягко провела по короткой собачьей шерсти грубой рукой.   
за окном шумно барабанил сильный дождь, свистел ветер. королева допивает свое вино, мягко улыбается подданной, присаживаясь ближе, невзначай кладя руку на колено своей рыцарки. женщина опешила, но не отстранилась, наоборот ‒ чуть приблизилась. правительница легко улыбнулась уголками губ.  
‒ а как же ваш муж? ‒ тихо, едва слышимо.   
‒ он молод и глуп, ‒ женщина притянула генералессу к себе, смотря прямо ей в глаза, чувствуя ее дыхание. ‒ _я_ не привлекаю его, только мой трон, ‒ тихо усмехнулась. ‒слава богам, что это так.  
‒ простите, но у вашего мужа нет вкуса, ‒ королева смеется, прежде чем легко прикоснуться собственными губами губ своей подданной. рыцарка, чувствуя себя уверенней, углубила поцелуй, чувствуя вкус дорогого вина. ‒ я не могу позволить ему сделать вам что-то.  
‒ конечно, ‒ улыбнулась, вновь возвращаясь к губам генералессы.   
когда они отстранились друг от друга, возвращаясь в этот мир: сопел пес, стучал дождь.  
‒ я не могу дать тебе уйти в такую погоду. можешь занять любую гостевую комнату, слуги все подготовят.   
‒ да, ваше высочество.   
женщина встает, тревожа собаку, кланяется и идет к двери.   
‒ спокойной ночи, ваше высочество, ‒ выходит.


End file.
